Hope is a powerful force
by 6thBennet
Summary: A story in three parts! Told from Killian s and Emma s POV. Set after "Going Home"! This is my Captain Swan Secret Santa present, I wrote for a very lovely person on tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first part of my Captain Swan Secret Santa present! Part 2 and 3 will be posted in the next two days!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

What is one year when you have lived hundreds of years? It would seem like a blink of an eye, but for me it was a lifetime.

**_''There´s not a day that will go by that I won´t think of you."_**

I kept that promise. She was my first lucid thought in the morning, she haunted me in my dreams, sometimes I waited for one of her sarcastic remarks, just to realize that she wasn´t here. She was like a presence beside me, guiding me, reminding me. I couldn´t shake her off, even if I wanted to. Emma Swan had infiltrated my mind and my heart.

**_''Good.''_**

One word. One simple word changed my entire life. It repeated itself in my head in a continuous loop, giving me strength when I needed it most, when I lost all hope of ever seeing her again.

I tried to hold on to that flicker of hope, but it was bloody difficult not to succumb to the misery inside me.

''You know, the members of our family possess this weird knack of always finding each other. The only thing you need is faith.'' David said, as he sat down beside me. I was sitting on a boulder, staring out at the water like a griefing widow. Pathetic.

Everyone else adapted to the new situation of being back in the Enchanted Forest pretty well. Understandable, since it was their home. They led whole lives here with their loved ones, created memories together, as did I. But my home was never a place, but always a heart. First there was my brother Liam, then my first love Milah and now my home is with Emma. They all have been taken away from me, and I´ve been asking myself lately, if I had been cursed to live a lonely life.

''I admire your faith in your daughter David, but how can she find you when she doesn´t even remember who you are. You heard the queen. She´s living a happy, peaceful life with her lad somewhere, and we´re just back to being stories.'' I hated being out of control. There was nothing I could do to change this.

''I wasn´t talking about her mate,'' David replied. ''What I meant was, that you should stop wallowing in self-pity and start believing in yourself. If you do that, there will be nothing to stop you.'' I pondered on his words, not sure if I understood right.

''Why David, are you saying that I´m a member of your family?'' I asked, eyebrows raised in question. He answered with a his signature smile, that seemed to say 'Not yet'.

''I´m going to tell you a story Hook, and you´re going to listen to it. It begins with the most beautiful woman in all the realms and a young shepherd disguised as a prince.''

''Oh please, you don´t have to tell me your own sappy love story, it won´t help me one bit.'' I interrupted him, scoffing at his words.

''Oh, but you want to hear this one.'' He waited for me to signal him to continue. With a sigh I gave him a nod.

''The two of them loved each other but couldn´t be together because the prince was promised to another. So to escape her own grief, the princess took a potion that removed all her memories of her prince and of his love for him, so she could live a life free from pain and worry. But it changed her heart, and she teetered on the edge of darkness.'' David stopped there, a wistful look on his face.

''I don´t know if I like this tale of yours.'' I told him, pulling him from of his train of thought.

''It´s not quite over yet. See, the princess had one goal left, to kill the Evil Queen, the one person who took everything from her. But the prince couldn´t let that happen, because deep in his heart he knew that this would push her over the edge once and for all, just like he knew that she still carried her love for him in her heart. It was his faith in her and in himself that gave him the strength and hope to bring her back. When he found her, he kissed her with true love´s kiss to restore her memories. And after that they lived happily ever after. At least for a few days.'' He finished, laughing at the last part of his tale.

Thoughts were running through my head. Could it be? Was there a chance that Emma could remember? Was this true love? The pain in his chest gave him the answer he needed. Yes, what he felt was true love. Every second without her by his side was like a knife to his chest. But the most important question of all was, if she felt the same.

**_''Good.''_**

There it was again, the one word echoing in his head, helping him to believe.

''Think about it.'' David told me, giving me a reassuring clap on the shoulder.

''One more thing Hook. Please join us for dinner this evening, we all miss the broody pirate at our table.'' With that he walked away, leaving footprints in the sand. Staring at them I asked myself, if I was able to follow in them.

* * *

**Part 2 follows tomorrow!**

**Review? Pretty please with cinnamon on top!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here it is, Part II of my Captain Swan Secret Santa present!**

**Enjoy reading, and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

_**''I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like, to lose hope.''**_

Opening my eyes, I stared at the white ceiling of my bedroom. The remnants of my dream were slipping from me, leaving me visibly shaken. I was gasping for breath, clutching the sheets in my hands, a single tear was escaping from the corner of my eye.

This was not the first time that I woke up like this. This past year I found myself having the weirdest dreams. Dreams, that were upsetting me for some inexplicable reason. Normally they consisted of blurred shapes and muffled sounds, leaving a haze in my head, but never when I dreamed of him. Dressed like a pirate, with a hook as a hand he played a recurring role in my dreams. Once I climbed a beanstalk with him to get to a giant´s lair, we competed in a sword fight, kissed, surrounded by lush green. Sighing, I tried to calm my racing heart. There were just dreams, nothing more, just a figment of my imagination. But why did they leave me so upset?

I had to get myself together, this was getting out of hand. I was dreaming of a man, I never saw in my whole life.

Tonight´s dream was different. That sentence stuck with me and I didn´t know why. I hadn´t lost hope since the first time I held Henry in my arms, so why did I suddenly feel like I did? God, it felt so real, he felt real.

I knew that I had to get up, even when all I wanted to do was to close my eyes so I could get back to him. Waking up from those dreams felt like being ripped away from another life, it wasn´t normal and it made me think that something was seriously wrong with me.

My alarm clock took the decision away from me, like every morning at 8:15, it pulled me from my thoughts, announcing the beginning of another day. I took a deep breath and forced myself to forget about the mysterious pirate.

''Henry, you have to stand up if you want to have breakfast before school.'' I said as I entered his bedroom. I opened his curtains to let the sun in, while my son peeked at me from under the blanket.

''Five more minutes, Mom.'' He mumbled groggily.

''Nope, no chance. You´ve got a job to do.'' I said in my best commanding voice. As an answer I got a grunt.

''We talked about this Henry. You agreed to help me more in the household, and you can start by watering the plants.''

''Alright, I´ll get up.'' Standing up, he trudged inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The dream already forgotten, I started to cook breakfast. Pancakes and scrambled eggs, just like every morning. Charley´s Girl by Lou Reed was blasting from the stereo, putting me in a good mood. I smiled at Henry as he was doing his part of the chores, it was done half-hearted but at

least he did it.

I placed the plates on the dinner table, putting a mug with hot chocolate in front of Henry as he sat down.

''Mom, you forgot something.'' Henry said, looking up at me.

''Right, cinnamon!'' I grabbed the cinnamon from the kitchen counter and sprinkled it on top of his hot chocolate.

We just started eating, when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

''Someone coming over?'' Henry asked, not bothered by the disruption.

''No.'' I replied, but something definitely felt off. It was a strange feeling, deep in my gut. Then whoever stood outside knocked again, banging against the door. My eyes widened in shock, telling Henry to wait at the table, I stood up and walked towards the front door, pausing the music as I passed the end table with the stereo.

What I saw when I opened the door, was something I never would have expected. There he was, the pirate from my dreams. Dressed in his black leather coat, the only thing that was missing was his hook. I was rooted to the spot, my mouth hung open in complete shock. I´m crazy, this is it, I´ve gone completely and utterly insane.

''Swan!'' God, his smile was breathtaking, the look on his face full of joy and hope, and he new my name.

''At last!'' Taking a step forward he reached out to me. That shook me out of my trance.

''Whoa, do I know you?'' Holding out my hand, I stopped him from coming any further.

''Look, I need your help. Something´s happened, something terrible, your family is in trouble.'' His voice and the look in his eyes was so intense, almost like he was telling the truth.

''My family is right here, who are you?'' I asked him, hoping for a logical explanation to all this.

''An old friend.'' he replied. ''I know you can´t remember me but I can make you.'' And with that he stepped forward. His right hand cradling my hand, he pulled me towards him, pressing his lips on mine. A surge of familiarity went through me. Closing my eyes, I leaned into the kiss, but that only lasted half a second before I came to my senses. There was really only one appropriate reaction to a stranger grabbing you and kissing you. So instead of kissing him back, I kneed him in the groin. Doubling over in pain, he let out a few grunts. I pushed him away from me, out of the apartment.

''What the hell are you doing?'' I inquired, slightly breathless from the encounter.

''A long shot, I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did.'' What the hell was he talking about? This man was crazy.

''All you´re gonna feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops.'' I warned him, both hands placed on the door, ready to shut it. But before I could he straightened and held up a hand, making me pause.

''Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me, you have to rememb-'' but before he could finish his sentence, I closed the door in his face.

This was surreal, this wasn´t happening. Who was this guy, and how do I know him? I turned around and walked back inside the apartment.

''Who was that?'' Henry´s voice startled me.

''No idea, someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come on let´s eat!''

There was one feeling, that woulnd´t leave me. A feeling that I was lying to myself, I did know him, at least I think I did. But I just coulnd´t remember, no matter how hard I tried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, Part 3 of my Captain Swan Secret Santa present! **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

There she was, walking underneath the canopy of leaves, gaze focused on the tiny device in her hand, that I think was called a cell phone. The lad wasn´t with her, it was the perfect chance to get her to listen to me. At least I hoped so, since I completely blowed it last night when I tried to talk to her in that fancy tavern. There was a guy with her. It took everything in me, not to yank him away from her with my hook and show him just how much I liked him being with her.

Taking one last deep breath, I braced myself and walked towards her.

''Swan!'' I called out to her. Startled, Emma looked up from her phone. Her curious expression switched to one of anger the second she layed her eyes on me.

''You! I told you to stay away from me! That´s it, I´m calling the cops!'' Emma walked backwards, away from me, phone pressed to her ear.

''No, Emma please! You have to listen to me! You´re our only hope!'' I approached her, eyes fixed on hers, pleading with her. I noticed a change in her eyes, when I said the word hope, like she was remembering something.

''Please, love. Just listen to me!'' She stared at me, phone still pressed to her ear, I could hear a faint voice coming out of it.

''Emma.'' I said one last time, her name like a prayer on my lips.

''I´m – I´m sorry, just a misunderstanding.'' She said to the person calling out to her. Lowering the device, she looked at me, eyes hard as steel.

''You´ve got two minutes buddy, if I don´t like what I´m hearing, I will call the cops.'' I smiled at that, she was still the same Emma I knew, at least that hadn´t changed. There was no time to think about my words, I had two minutes, so I dived right in.

''Your life is not what you think it is. You´re Emma Swan, your son´s name is Henry. His father´s name is Neal Cassidy, you met him when you tried to steal his car, a yellow bug. He abandoned you with a bunch of stolen watches. You had to go to jail, where you gave birth to Henry.'' The words tumbled out of me like a practiced speech. Since Baelfire, or Neal, was the only person she still remembered, we all thought that telling her about him, was the best way to make her trust me.

''How do you know all that? Did Neal send you?'' Emma asked me, her head whipping from side to side, like she was expecting him to just appear at her side.

''Yes, Neal was the one telling me of these things, and he did send me, in a way. But I´m not here to tallk about him, I´m here to get you home, to your family.''

''What the hell are you talking about?'' She asked me, but I ignored her question.

''You said I had two minutes, so let me talk.'' Nodding at me she gave me the okay to continue.

''One year ago, something happened, something terrible, that forced you apart from your family, from me. You had to take Henry and leave all of us, but by doing that, you lost all of your memories and they were replaced with new ones. We wanted to give you a shot at a new life, a happy one. But now we need you, your family needs you, they are in grave danger. Please, Emma, you have to remember.'' The two minutes were up, Emma was looking at me like I was sprouting a second head.

''I´m gonna say this one last time, my family is here with me, in New York. I never had anyone else in my entire life. I don´t know who you are, or where you came from, but I do know that you should be locked up somewhere, preferably a mental health institution.'' Emma backed away from me, looking like she was about to bolt any second.

''Swan, stop! I have something that will help you remember.'' Taking the tiny bottle of potion from my pocket, I held it up to her face. Her eyes zeroed in on it with a scrutinizing look.

''What is this?'' She inquired.

''A potion, strong enough to give you back your memories, but in order for it to work you have to believe that it will.'' My breath was coming out in short gasps. I was desperate, if this wouldn´t work, that I didn´t know what would.

Emma raised her hand, almost taking the bottle from me, but then she started to shake her head, breaking my heart all over.

''No, no you are crazy! A potion? Who do you think you are, Harry Potter?'' She took a couple of steps away from, her voice raising considerably. I was just opening my mouth to plead with her again, when a strict, deep voice interrupted us.

''Everything alright here, Miss? Is this man bothering you?'' Turning around I saw two men approaching us, they were dressed in uniform-like garments, I was guessing that those men were two of the ''cops'' Emma kept talking about.

''Thank god, you have to take him with you! This guy keeps bothering me since two days, he´s insane!'' Emma called out to them. I noticed that their hands immediatly went to the guns strapped to their belts. I knew what those things could do and I had no desire being a target for them.

''Emma, please, this is unnecessary.'' I took some steps forward, hands raised in an assuring gesture.

''Don´t touch me!'' She yelled out, making the two policemen take action. They yanked my arms behind my back, causing me to drop the purple potion into the leaves on the ground.

''Okay, buddy, you´re coming with us.'' One of them told me, while the other was cuffing me.

''Emma, please, I´ll do anything, just tell me what to do!'' I pleaded, while they yanked me away, towards their car.

''I want you to stay away from me, don´t ever come near me again.'' Her voice was unwavering, cold as steel, shattering every last bit of hope in me. I stopped struggling, sinking my head in defeat.

''As you wish.'' I told her, looking at her, for the last time in my life.

But what I meant to say was ''I love you.''

_**''As you wish''**_

My heart started racing. I watched them as they led him away from me. Those words, they were so familiar. A jungle surrounded me, warm, soft lips devouring me, a firm body pressed against my own. A ship, flying through the clouds. Those images hit me like lightning, but they were dreams I had, nothing more, just dreams. Pulling in some shaky breaths, I tried to regain some composure. The whole encounter lasted less than five minutes, but I felt drained. Taking a few steps forward, I felt something under my boot. Looking down I saw the bottle he wanted me to have. Did he drop it on purpose? Bending down, I picked up the glass vial. It was sealed shut with a tiny cork. The fluid inside was shimmering purple, there was a weird iridescent glow to it. More images started running through my mind, images of a book, telling stories of heroes and villains. Why was I thinking about that? It all made me question my own beliefs. What if he was telling the truth? It would explain how I knew him from my dreams.

In the next few seconds I made a decision, and before I could change my mind, I uncorked the vial and downed the drink in one gulp. The liquid ignited in my stomach, the warmth spread to every inch of my body. Then I was assaulted by memories. Henry showing on up on my doorstep, telling me that I was his mother. Months spend in Storybrooke, a cursed town in Maine. Mary Margaret, David, my parents. Graham, the sheriff who died in my arms. Ruby, Granny, Archie, Leroy and Regina Mills, the Evil Queen. A dragon, a violet haze surrounding us. A portal, Cora, a beanstalk, Hook.

Hook. Oh no, Hook, he was here, he found me. Looking up, I noticed that I collapsed on my knees. I stood up on shaky legs, the vial still clutched in my hand. He found me, and now it was my turn to find him.

An hour later, I managed to find out, to which precinct they took him. I told them that it was all a huge misunderstanding, that he was an ex of mine, and that I overreacted. I had to bail him out and he was aloud to go.

I waited for him outside, pacing in front of the marble steps. Then the doors opened and he stepped out. Looking around in confusion, squinting against the bright sunlight he screwed his fake hand to the contraption on his left arm. Then he looked down, and his eyes landed on me. I froze, he was really here, smiling at me like I was his most valued treasure.

''Swan, you´re here!'' Disbelief and sheer hope in his voice. I started to shake my head, tears were running down my face. Hook stopped walking, concern written on his face, his gaze landing on the vial, still safely in my hand, like a lifeline. His brows raised in surprise.

''Did you?'' He asked me, pointing towards the empty bottle.

''Yes! Yes.'' I replied eagerly, stepping forward, stopping only when I could feel the heat rolling off him in bright blue eyes hit me like a sledgehammer.

''Hook.'' His name came out like a sigh, before he could say anything, I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace, crushing him to me. It took him a few seconds to response but then he wrapped both his arms around me, cradling my head to his chest.

''Emma.'' It was only a whisper, but it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

''Yes, Hook, I remember.'' I broke away from him, but only to look at his face.

''You found me.'' I said, smiling up at him. He raised his right hand to my face, wiping some of the tears away from my cheek.

''Does that surprise you?'' He asked me, eyes overflowing with joy.

''No, that doesn´t surprise me at all.'' And with that, I clutched the lapels of his coat in my hands and pulled him down for a kiss.

It felt like minutes had passed, when we parted, breathless and smiling like idiots.

''You kissed me.'' I said, feeling the smooth leather under my fingertips.

''No, you kissed me, love. Not that I´m complaining.''

''No, I mean yesterday morning. You kissed me, you said that you hoped that I felt the same way. Why did you do that?'' His smile fell a little.

''I hoped that I could make you remember by kissing you. I hoped that what we had, have, is true.'' He looked almost ashamed, and refused to meet my gaze.

''True love´s kiss, the most powerful magic of all.'' I said to myself. Laying my hand on his cheek, I forced him to look at me.

''You love me?''

''Aye, that I do. I love you, Emma.'' He said it like he was sorry, like he was apologizing. I didn´t know what to say, I could tell him that I loved him too, but I felt like this wouldn´t be enough, like he deserved more than that. So I said the one word, that I know belonged to us, that would tell him everything he needed to know.

''Good.'' And he understood. Letting out a breathy laugh, he captured my lips with his own, drinking me in like a dying man in a desert.

A few minutes later, we were walking arm in arm towards my apartment.

''You do know that true love´s kiss doesn´t work on memory loss, do you?'' I asked him, poking him into the side.

''What? But your father told me – that bloody bastard, he did that on purpose!'' He let out a string of curses, making me laugh.

''I see he didn´t tell you the whole story.''

''No, I´m beginning to think that he let out certain important parts.''

Laughing I pulled him along.

''Come on. Let´s get Henry and then we save my family.''

''As you wish, love.''

* * *

**So, that was it! My little headcannon for "New York Serenade"/ CS SS present! I hope you all liked it :)! **


End file.
